10 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:45 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Na koń, odc. 28 (Backyardigans // Horsing around, ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Słaba Woda, odc. 33 (Blaze Mountain Weak Water, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:45 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Niegrzeczni chłopcy, odc. 4 (Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do?); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:30 Miejsce z historią - Mława - miasto pogranicza; cykl reportaży 10:50 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Sypialnia w stylu marokańskim (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Moje lalki (Moje lalki); reportaż kraj prod.Izrael, Polska (2010) 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 12, Błądzić rzecz ludzka (Don Matteo V, ep. 6, Errore umano); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1875; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1876 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5103 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5103); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Auć! To boli!, odc. 42 (Ow, it hurts!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Gorycz tropików - odc. 5, Metys (Tropiques amers, ep. 5 Metisse) - txt.str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:30 Piękna Angelika (Merveilleuse Angelique) 100'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1964) 23:25 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 6 (Six Degrees ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:15 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 7 (Six Degrees ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Szczekać na świat (Bark!) 94'; czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy 06:25 Festiwal ekumeniczny w Ustroniu; reportaż 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 14/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997) 07:20 MASH - odc. 83/255 (MASH (s. IV, G 511)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 43; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Andrzej Nejman 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1753; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Smutna opowieść o dwóch gatunkach (Cash: a tale of two species) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:05 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 115 Ciosy na korpus (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Body blows)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Szansa na Sukces - 16 urodziny 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 737; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 46; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 425 - txt..str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Zemsta mnicha cz. 2 (Kung Fu Killer ep. 2) - txt.str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:45 07 zgłoś się - odc. 6/21 - Złoty kielich z rubinami - txt..str.777; serial TVP 22:55 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 4 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 23:55 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 5 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Diamenty (Diamonds); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Oblicza Ziemi - Tropikalny ogród między oceanami - odc. 10 (Project Earth - Garden between two Oceans - ep. 10); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Był taki dzień - 10 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:57 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO 17:08 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:42 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:56 Był taki dzień - 10 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:11 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:23 Bitwa warszawaska 1920 roku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:59 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Pielęgniarki w świecie przemocy - odc. 1/4 - Mozambik (ep. 1 - Mozambique); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Sięgać po gwiazdy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:51 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:14 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:57 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:08 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (184) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (37) - serial komediowy 09.25 Piękni (6) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur (81) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szpital na perypetiach (19) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (180) - serial komediowy 12.55 Synowie (7) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (37) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (122) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (205, 206) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (175) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (43) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (124) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (207) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy 22.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (58) - serial kryminalny 23.15 Zmowa milczenia - thriller, Francja 2003 01.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (12) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego (3) - serial animowany 08.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (20) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Bez śladu (18) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Usta, usta (9) - serial komediowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.50 Ludzie na walizkach - talk-show 00.25 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (5) - serial obyczajowy 01.25 Dr House (12) - serial obyczajowy 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.50 Telesklep 04.15 Tajemnice Smallville (20) - serial SF 05.10 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny TV 4 4:50 Chick Corea - Remembering Bud Powell - odc. 1, koncert 5:20 Lalola - odc. 79, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 167, Meksyk 2004 9:20 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 5, USA 2008 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 82, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 8 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 61, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 168, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Mój grzech - odc. 83, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 84, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 132 21:00 Ciemne wody - horror, USA 2003 22:55 Armstrong i Miller Show - odc. 7, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2007 23:35 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 00:35 Hamburger Hill - dramat wojenny, USA 1987 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:10 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 3 - Niezwykły powrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 4 - Fenomen; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Zagadkowa blondynka - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jarocin po latach - Róże Europy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie - Szarlotka po staropolsku; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 718; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Elżbieta Czyżewska - skala oddalenia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Benefis - Jana Pietrzaka (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Minirecital Justyny Steczkowskiej ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1074* - Porwany bez śladu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1495; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Gala śląskiej piosenki (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki s. II - odc. 12/13 - Niedźwiedzi ekspres (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Podróże z żartem - Za jeden uśmiech (45); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 21:35 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 22 - Strach; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11* - Himmlerland; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 32 Himba - życie bez wody; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Opowieści niezwykłe - Ja gorę!; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 00:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki s. II - odc. 12/13 - Niedźwiedzi ekspres (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Jarocin po latach - Róże Europy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zakład dla normalnych - piosenki Jana Wołka cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 W stronę Polski - Hugo Kowalczuk; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych